The Bond Between Them
by baileybeagle
Summary: Bones thinks about something Booth had told her and ask him about it. With a brief appearence of Touched By An Angel.
1. Dreams and Reality

**BONES:**

**THE BOND BETWEEN THEM...**

**Disclaimer: Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Bones thinks about something Booth had told her and asks him about it.**

**CHAPTER 1: DREAMS & REALITY...**

**BONES P.O.V.**

I sat up and looked around…it had only been a dream.

_**DREAM * **_

_**Booth came over and we started drinking. One thing led to another and we ended up in bed together. **_

_**Nine months I had a baby.* **_

_**END DREAM**_

That's when I heard a knocking at the door and went to answer it, when I opened it there stood Booth.

"Hey, Bones...you're not ready?" Booth says and I look at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" I inquired.

"Our case we're supposed to be headed to. You don't remember me calling you?" Booth asked and I shook my head no, knowing I wouldn't forget if Booth called me about a case.

"I called about half an hour ago." Booth told me, then it hit me and I remembered. "Just give me time to get ready." I called as I headed to my bedroom.

All the time I was still thinking about my dream.

'How could I be fantasizing about my partner?'

Remembering my dream, made me think of something he had said to me just a couple of days before.

_**FLASHBACK * **_

_**"What did you want to tell me?" I asked. "That I love you." Booth tells me and his face says he's serious. **_

_**I can't believe what I just heard and Booth must have seen the panic on my face, because...**_

_**"In a professional Atta girl kind of way," He adds quickly.* **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I knew that Booth was IN LOVE me with me as he liked to put it, but my opinion of what love is…well, it's very different from Booth's.

"Bones, are you okay?" Booth asked me through my closed bedroom door. "Yes, I'm fine." I called back and quickly finish getting ready to go.

I am quiet on the way on the way to the crime scene.

"Bones, are you okay? You seem quiet." Booth pointed out. "I was just thinking." I told him, without further explanation

"About what," Booth asked me. "Something you said to me the other day." I replied. "What did I say to you the other day?" Booth asked.

"You said that you loved me and then added

'In _Atta girl kind of way'_

You meant something else didn't you?" I asked.

This time it was Booth's turn for silence.

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

I sat there unable to reply. Scared she wouldn't feel the same, scared to reply.

"Booth," I heard Bones say. "Yes, I did." I finally say taking a chance.

"What did you mean?" Bones asked and my mouth went dry as cotton. "I...I love you...more than anything in this world." I replied.

'To the point I want to marry you someday and have kids with you.' I thought, but didn't say it aloud.

"Booth...Booth." Bones was trying to get my attention. "Sorry, did you say something?" I asked. "I had a dream last night." Bones said quietly and I was not sure where this was going.

"What was it about?" I asked and she was quiet a minute before she finally answered. "It was about you and me..." She said and seemed unable to continue. "Were we on a case?" I asked, trying to get answers.

"No, you came to my apartment...we started drinking and...Nine month we had a baby." Bones tells me.

I slammed on the breaks thankful that there was no one behind or in front of me. I pulled over to the side of the road and looked at Bones as she continued to look out the window.

"You had a dream about us having sex and having a baby?" I asked. "Yes." Bones replied still not looking at me.

"Bones, there is something I need to tell you...last night we did get drunk, but..." I say and she looks at me then.

"What?" Bones asked and I could see the panic in her face.

"Last night we did get drunk, but nothing happened." I assured her. "How do you know?" Bones asked.

"Because I forced myself to leave before anything happened." I replied.


	2. Bones

**BONES:**

**THE BOND BETWEEN THEM…**

**Disclaimer: **

**Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Bones thinks about something Booth had told her and asks him about it.**

**CHAPTER 2: BONES…**

**BONES P.O.V.**

It took us a little longer to get to the crime scene. When we did, we found the bones of a woman and the bones of a baby inside her.

"Bones..." I heard Booth say from beside me and it was then I come out of my thoughts…getting to work.

The bones are taken back to the Jeffersonian. I rode with Booth in silence, for reasons I can't understand this case is really hurting me.

"Bones..." Booth repeated. "What?" I asked. "Are you all right? You seem to freeze at the crime scene." Booth tells me and I'm not ready to admit he's right, that I had frozen.

"I'm fine and I wish you would quit asking me if I'm all right." I told him. "Hey, Bones, you got a confession out of me earlier. What about you?" Booth asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to remember the conversation we had been having earlier. "Do you...love me?" Booth asked and I looked at him. "Of course I love you...in Atta boy sort of way." I replied.

"No, Bones, I mean do you love me more than that?" Booth asked. "I...don't know." I finally replied. "Then why did you ask me how I felt about you, if you're not going to tell me how you feel about me?" Booth asked.

"I just need some time to think and sort things out." I told him.

As soon as Booth dropped me off at the Jeffersonian, I went to find Angela.

"Hey, Ange, may I talk to you?" I questioned. "Sure, what about," Angela asked.

"Booth, told me he loves me...a couple of days ago in a professional Atta girl sort of way...then today he told me he's in love with me." I told Angela. "Sweetie, everyone knows you love him." Angela stated the question running through my mind.

"I know that I love him to, but..." I began. "What if he abandons you to? He loves you and I'm sure he would never leave you. Just talk to him and tell him how you feel." Angela tells me.

That night I went home and fell asleep on the couch doing paperwork. Angela's words replaying in my head.

'Just talk to him and tell him how you feel.'

_**DREAM * **_

_**"Temperance Brennan," Came a voice and I spun around to see who it was. **_

_**'How had someone got into my apartment without me knowing?'**_

_**"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I demanded. **_

_**"My name is Monica and I'm an angel sent by God. God knows you've kept your heart hidden in the ashes for the fear of being abandon or getting hurt. But it's time to take a chance now." Monica tells me. **_

_**"God does not exist. It's no logical. If He did exist He wouldn't have let my father abandon me**_ _**or destroy my family." I told her. **_

_**"It may not be logical, but it's true. You may not be able to see God, but He does exist. Trust in Him and trust your heart, Temperance." Monica says and fades away. * **_

_**END DREAM**_

I looked around, as my paperwork fell to the ground and realize no one else is there.

It was just a dream, after thinking for a few minutes longer I looked at the time. Five am, I got up and went to go take a shower.

I needed to think about my dream and what Angela had said.

It's a Friday morning…

So I know I'll see Booth in a couple of hours and for some reason I can't wait to see him…to talk to him.


	3. Booth

**BONES:**

**THE BOND BETWEEN THEM…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Bones thinks about something Booth had told her and asks him about it.**

**CHAPTER 3: BOOTH…**

**BOOTH'S P.O.V. **

I wake up to my alarm blaring, reach over to try and to turn it off.

With a groan I get out of bed, glad that it's a Friday. I'm also kind of happy that I'll see Bones sometime today.

I stretch and go to take a shower.

As I get out of the shower I hear my phone ringing and look at the caller id. I smile seeing who it is…Bones.

"Hey, Bones...yeah I could meet you. Where…All right, I'll be there...bye," I say.

Wanting so much to tell her I love her. It was fifteen minutes later that I met her in the park.

"Hey, Booth..." She says, but didn't want to seem to meet my eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask. "I...have...strong...feelings...for you," Bones admitted slowly and I couldn't what I was hearing.

I then took a chance and kissed her on the lips.

What I didn't expect was her to put her hands on my jacket and pull me closer. My hands went to her waist and I pulled her as close as I could.

After a minute we pulled apart and she smiled at me.

"I never thought I would feel this way about anyone." Bones admitted to me. "I know, come on, we better get to work." I told her as I took her hand in mine and walked her to her car.

"Booth," Bones called as I start to head to my car. "What?" I asked turning around. "I want to keep this between us, until we have more time to talk." Bones tells me.

"All right," I said nodding my head in agreement and watched her head to the Jeffersionian as I head to my own office.

My mind is racing and my heart was pounding, I can't believe what has just happened.

'Bones…My bones, loves me!' I wanted to shout it out for the world to hear.

When I get to the office, the day seems to drag by. I want to go see her, but know I have to wait until we get off work.

I try working on some paperwork, every once in a while checking the clock.


	4. Dreams Come True

**BONES:**

**THE BOND BETWEEN THEM…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Bones thinks about something Booth had told her and asks him about it.**

**CHAPTER 4: DREAMS COME TRUE… **

**BONES P.O.V. **

**THE LAB…**

"Hey, Bren, are you okay? You seem distracted today." Angela said. "Yeah, I've just been thinking." I said.

"About what," Angela asked. I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't...at least not yet.

"I can't tell you yet." I responded. "Does it have something to do with what we talked about yesterday?" Angela asked. "Ange, I can't tell you." I repeated and left.

**JUST OUTSIDE BRENNAN'S APAPRTMENT…**

When I got home Booth was waiting outside my door.

"Hey, you've had me distracted all day." He said upon spotting me. "Hey, I've been distracted all day to. Angela is getting suspicious." I told Booth, unlocking my door.

As soon as the door closed I felt Booth kiss my neck.

"Bo...Booth...I think we need to talk." I said turning to face him. "About what," Booth inquired. "About us and what..." I began. "Nothing is going to change." Booth assured me.

"But everything has changed, Booth." I insisted. "Just the fact the we've admitted our feelings for each other." Booth says taking my hands in his and sitting down on the couch. "Do you want a beer?" I ask. "Sure..." Booth replied.

After a while of talking, Booth leaned over and kissed me. This time I kissed him back, with passion I never felt with anyone I had ever been with before.

Slowly things heated up and we made our way back to my bedroom.

**BRENNAN'S BEDROOM…**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Booth asked me and I kissed him to answer his question.

The next morning I woke up to the phone ringing and an arm draped over me. I looked over and was only partly surprised to see Booth.

He had stayed the night and now we were late for work.

"Brennan...I know I just woke up...I'll be there soon." I said into the phone and then hanging up the phone, I reached over to shake Booth.

"Hmmm..." Is all Booth mumbles and opens one eye. "We're late for work." I stated and started to get up, but he pulls me back onto the bed. "Why don't we just call in today?" Booth suggests.

"Because I already told Cam I would be there." I replied. "So do you still want to keep our relationship a secret?" Booth asked. "For now, I just want to...adjust." I replied getting up.

Booth got out of bed and I turn just as he was getting dressed.

"Booth, are you okay?" I ask him. "Yeah, fine." Booth replied as he finished finding his clothes. "Booth, you don't regret last night do you?" I inquired, scared he of what he would tell me.

"No! No, of course not, Bones. I meant what I said when I told you I love you." Booth told me.

I turn my back to him so he didn't see the tears in my eyes.

"Bones…"

Booth asked in concern as he came over and turned me to face him.

"…Bones, are you okay?" Booth asked gently. "Yeah, I don't know why I'm crying." I said trying to wipe the tears away.

"Maybe because you're happy," Booth suggested. "Why would I cry because I'm happy?" I ask confused. "Because some people do," Booth told me and kissed me gently. "What if something happens and we can't work it out?" I ask still fearing our new relationship.

"That's not going to happen. I promise to never willingly leave you. There will be good times and bad times, but we'll make it through." Booth reassured me. "Booth, you sound like we're getting married." I tell Booth.

"I'm just saying that through good and bad times I'll be there for you. Bones trust me."  
Booth says. "I do trust you." I say and we leave my apartment together. "I'll see you tonight." Booth tells me as he leaves.

**BRENNAN'S OFFICE…**

I get to work about an hour late and find Angela waiting in my office.

"Why are you so late?" Angela asked. "I just overslept." I told her avoiding her eyes. "Was Booth there with you?" Angela asked.

"What? No!" I lied. "He was!" Angela said in triumph. "Okay, yes he was, but you can't tell anyone." I said, looking out the door.

"It's about time. He's loved you for so long everyone could see it." Angela tells me. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone." I insisted.

"I promise. So he stayed with you last night, I want details." Angela says. "I decided to take a chance with Booth we talked for a while and..." I trailed off. "What? You actually had sex?" Angela asked.

"I don't see how that concerns you, but yes we did." I replied. "Is that why you were so distracted yesterday? You were thinking about, Booth?" Angela asked. "Yes, that's why I was so distracted yesterday." I confirmed.


	5. Fights

**BONES:**

**THE BOND BETWEEN THEM…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Bones thinks about something Booth had told her and asks him about it.**

**CHAPTER 5: FIGHTS…**

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

I look at the clock for the thousandth time that day. It had only been three hours since I had seen her. I decide to go to the Jeffersonionian anyway.

I grab my jacket and head out the door, about fifteen minutes later I reached the Jeffersonionian.

**THE JEFFERSONIONIAN…**

"Hey, Booth, what are you doing here?" Angela asked upon seeing me. "You have anything on the bones that were found?" I inquired.

"She was about eighteen, causain. I'm still working on the face, that's about it." Angela told me. "Where's Bones?" I asked.

"Why? You didn't see enough of her last night?" Angela whispered. "She told you?" I asked a little surprised. "Don' t worry, no one else knows. I figured it out by the way." Angela tells me.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Asked a voice from behind me and I turn to see Bones. "I was just coming to check on the bones that were found. Can we go talk in your office?" I ask her.

"Sure, but I only have a minute." Bones tells me.

We go into her office and I close the door.

**BONES' OFFICE…**

"I thought we were going to keep our relationship a secret for now. It was your idea." I tell her a little mad. "Booth, she figured it out. I tried to tell her I just overslept, but she wasn't accepting it." Bones tells me.

"So the secrets out," I asked. "Yes, but it was unintentional." Bones informed me. "I'll see you later." I said and walk out of her office. "Booth," I heard Bones call after me, but I just kept going and did not turn around.

'I can't believe she told, after asking me to keep it a secret.'

I headed back to the office to find files that might match our missing girl.

**BONES' P.O.V.**

I called after Booth, but he did not turn around or come back. I went back into my office and fell into my chair.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela ask coming into my office. "Booth's mad at me for telling you, after I asked him to keep it a secret for now." I told her. "Don't worry, you'll work it out." Angela told me and seemed pretty conifidnent.

I followed Angela out of my office and we got back to work. I vowed I would try to call Booth later and try talk to him.

An hour later I sneak back into my office to call Booth, but only get his voicemail.

"Booth, call me, please. I want to work this out." I say and hang up.

**BRENNAN'S APARTMENT…**

A few hours later I left for the day.

I finally got home and put my brief case down.

I felt someone behind me and...


	6. Bones, Where Are You

**BONES:**

**THE BOND BETWEEN THEM…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Bones thinks about something Booth had told her and asks him about it.**

**CHAPTER 6: BONES, WHERE ARE YOU...**

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

I look at my phone and see Bones tried to call me. Instead of trying to call her back I head to her apartment.

When I get there the door is ajar. I pull my gun and head in.

"Bones, Bones, are you here?" I call, but there is no answer.

I look around and see that there was a struggle. I begin to panic and make a call.

All the while thinking,

'Bones has been kidnapped. What if I never get to tell her I'm sorry?'

After a while other agents and police show up. I tell them everything I know. I finish talking to everyone and call Angela to tell her the news.

"Did she talk to you after I left? Tell you about what she might be doing tonight?" I asked. "She just said you were upset with her about telling me about the two of you." Angela replied.

"Agent Booth..."

I turn around.

"...There's a note..." The agent handed me the note and I read...

_Your girlfriend will only be alive for the next twelve hours..._

_Surrender yourself and she might survive._

I read it over two...three times.

"I want this processed...for prints...anything." I say numbly.

The note is taken from me and soon I lay down on Bones' couch exhausted.

'What if we don't find her in time?'

I guess I fell asleep, because I woke up to a knocking at the door. At first I didn't know where I was, but then I remember Bones had been kidnapped.

I get up and when I open the door there stands Angela.

"How are you holding up?" She asked me.

"Bones has been kidnapped and if we don't find her in the next twelve hours, the kidnapper said he would kill her. He said if I surrender myself she might survive. I can't lose her..." I say.

"Don't worry, she will be found." Angela reassures me and seems pretty confident. "I hope so. Because I can't imagine my life without her now," I tell Angela.

Just then my cell phone rang and I looked at as though I had never seen it before. The caller ID showed that the caller was...

Unknown...

I knew without having to answer that it was the kidnapper. Without thinking I answered it.

"Where is she?" I demanded when I answered the phone. "Have you thought about my offer?" A voice asks and I can't tell if it's man or women.

"That I trade myself for her? Is she all right? Where do you want me to meet you? Let me talk to her!" I demanded.

"Remember no cops, FBI, anyone or she dies..." The voice tells me and after giving me the address hangs up.

I started to leave forgetting Angela there until she spoke.

"Booth, this is crazy, you have to tell someone!" Angela says and follows me.

"No, if I tell anyone they'll have the rest of the FBI and everyone else there...if that happens he'll kill her. Here you take my phone and get the last number on it traced by the FBI." I say, handing Angela my cell phone and head down stairs.

"Booth..." Angela calls after me, but I keep going and do not listen.

I know I'm going to save Bones or I hope I am anyway.


	7. Agents Masterioni and Scott

**BONES:**

**THE BOND BETWEEN THEM…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Bones thinks about something Booth had told her and asks him about it.**

**CHAPTER 7: AGENTS MASTRIANI & SCOTT...**

**ANGELA'S P.O.V.**

I do what Booth asked me to do and have the FBI trace the last call to Booth's cell phone. It turned out to be a disposable cell phone.

I have not heard from Booth since he went to go find Brennan. The FBI had hit a dead end. Meanwhile I went to Avalon Harmonia my friend the psychic.

"They are together, but in grave danger." She told me, but has nothing more. "Thanks." I said, feeling a little better that they are at least together.

I get back the Jeffersionian and meet another psychic: Jess Mastriani and her partner Nicole Scott. They begin asking question, mainly directing their questions at me, because I was the last to see Booth and Brennan before they disappeared.

"No, Booth got a phone call from the kidnapper and said he was going to get her. He refused to give me the address." I then told them everything I knew…

Including Booth and Brennan just recently becoming a couple.

Of course Sweets is there scribbling this new information in his notebook. I just hope that Brennan and Booth will forgive me for telling their secret.

**JESS' P.O.V.**

I stand there and listen. It's then I get a vision.

"Jess...Jess...what did you see?" Nicole asked from beside me.

"See?" I heard one of the friends of the missing people ask Nicole. "I saw..." I tell what I saw.

"All right, let's figure this out..."Nicole says.

We sit there and begin to hash out my vision. There had been a clock, time was running out I had seen the note. There was other numbers I couldn't put together. We finally figured out it was an address to a warehouse, but by the time we got there it was empty.

In the dirt on the floor there was a single word spelled out and the disposable cell phone.

_Booth_

**ANGELA'S P.O.V. **

Sooner than we thought they would Agents Scott and Mastriani return.

"Did you find anything? Where are they?" I asked, but knew the answer by the look on their faces. "They were there, but by the time we got there they were gone." Agent Scott replied.

"We'll keep you updated." Agent Matriani told us as her and her partner leave.

Days pass and turn into weeks…

Now it has been a month since we have heard anything about Booth or Brennan.

The hope of finding them alive has begun to fade, because so much time has gone by.

As of today it has been exactly one month since Booth got the phone call and went after Brennan.

We finished the case with the dead girl, with the baby inside her.

Now we were working on a different case. Everyone wondering where Booth and Brennan could be, every day hoping that their bodies are not brought in.

With no bodies, there is hope of them being alive.


	8. Found

**BONES:**

**THE BOND BETWEEN THEM…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Bones thinks about something Booth had told her and asks him about it.**

**CHAPTER 8: FOUND...**

**JESS' P.O.V.**

It's been a month and we're still on the case of the missing Anthropologist and her FBI boyfriend.

I just got a vision and we figured it out. Nicole and I are on our way to another warehouse.

This time when we get there we find two people tied up and knocked out.

I realize they must be Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. They are tied together and he is holding her hand.

As I'm checking for a pulse, Nicole calls for an ambulance and Agent Booth wakes up.

"Bones..." I hear him say. "Agent Booth?" I asked and he looked at me. "Who are you?" He demands.

"I'm Agent Mastrioni. With the FBI." I say as I untie them. "Bones? Is Bones okay?" He asked me and I now understand he means Dr. Brennan.

I check for a pulse, but its barley there. I notice the gash on her head and put pressure to it.

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

I move and Bones falls against me. I check her over and see a gash on her head. I put my hand to it and Agent Mastrioni removes her hand. The next thing I know an ambulance arrives and Bones is loaded onto the stretcher. They try to load me on a different stretcher, but it doesn't work.

"I want to stay with, Bones." I say and jump into the back of her ambulance.

The paramedics give up and let me stay with her. We get the hospital, I call Angela and the other squints.

I then go back to Bones side.

After a while the doctor comes in.

"What's wrong with, Bones?" I ask. "She's sustained some major injuries and is in a coma..." He hesitates and I know there's more. "

What?" I asked. "There is a good chance she may not wake up." The doctor tells me. "I was in a coma for four days last month and they said there was a good chance I would not wake up. I know she will wake up." I said returning my gaze to Bones.

The doctor leaves and soon the squints and Sweets arrive.

"How is she?" Angela asked. "She's in a coma they say she may not wake up." I replied my gaze never leaving Bones.

Beep...beep...

Beeeeeeeeeeeeep...

I am shoved aside as the doctors begin to work on Bones.

I am afraid this is the end.


	9. A New Start

**BONES:**

**THE BOND BETWEEN THEM…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Bones thinks about something Booth had told her and asks him about it.**

**CHAPTER 9: A NEW START...**

**BOOTH'S P.O.V. CONTINUED...**

'Bones come back to me.' I say silently and as if she hears me, the doctors stabilize her.

TWO WEEKS LATER…

Two weeks have gone by now and it's not looking good.

.Then I hear it, a soft moan. I look and realize Bones is finally awake.

"Bones..." Is all I can say. "Booth...what are you doing here? Why am I in a hospital?" Bones asked. "What do you remember?" I countered.

"I...I remember I had a dream about us. I told you about it and asked what you meant when you said,

'in an atta girl kind of way.'

You came over we talked and you ended up staying the night. How did I get here?" Bones asked.

"You were kidnapped a month ago. I found you and got myself kidnapped, we were saved by..." I started to say.

"Sweetie, you're awake." Angela said walking in the room. "Hey, Ange." Bones responded before turning her gaze back to me. "We were saved by..." I try again.

"A psychic and her partner." Angela says. "Are you saying Avalon saved us?" Bones asked and I laughed.

"No, we were saved by Agents Masteriani and Scott." I tell Bones. "Agent Masteriani is a psychic with visions. We... (Indicates the other squints)...all saw it. Agent Masteriani went into a sort of trance. When she came out of it...her partner asked what she had seen." Angela said.

**ANGELA'S P.O.V.**

A look passed between them, a look that said they didn't believe me. It was then we were joined by Agents Masteriani and Scott.

"I'm Agent Nicole Scott and this is Agent Jess Masteriani." Agent Scott said introducing herself and her partner to Brennan.

"Nice to meet you." Brennan said as the doctor walked in. "I'm sorry, but some of you are going to have to leave. The limit is two visitors at a time." The doctor said.

Grumbling everyone, but Booth and the two Agents left the room.

"I don't care! I'm not going!" Booth shouted at the doctor.

I looked at Jack and smiled in a sort of, 'I told you so' way.

The doctor gave up and let Booth stay. An hour or so later Agents Mastriani and Scott followed.

**A FEW DAYS LATER…**

**BONES P.O.V.**

A few days later I was released from the hospital.

"Booth..." I say as he is about to leave. "What?" Booth asked turning to face me. "Stay with me?" Is all I can say.

He came back to me and it seemed all this had happened before. He looked at me and I know my fear showed on my face.

"Of course I'll stay." Booth said as we both took a seat on the couch and talked late into the night.

A few days after Booth and I were found, the FBI found the guy that kidnapped us.

He had overdosed on pills.


	10. The News

**BONES:**

**THE BOND BETWEEN THEM…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Bones thinks about something Booth had told her and asks him about it.**

**CHAPTER 10: THE NEWS...**

**BONES P.O.V.**

It has now been a month and a half since Booth and I were saved. Tonight I'm going out with Parker and Booth.

I looked at the pregnancy test, closed my eyes and looked at it again.

Positive, I was pregnant.

That's when there was a knock at the door, I opened the door. There stood Parker and

Booth.

"Hey, are you ready?" Booth asked. "Yes, let's go." I replied grabbing my coat. "Are you okay?" Booth asked me. "Fine, why do you ask?" I inquired. "I don't know. You've just seemed distracted for the past couple of days." Booth tells me. "I'll tell you later." I reply.

"Bones..." Booth starts to say. "I'll tell you later." I repeated.

Later that evening we head back to Booth's apartment. After Parker is given a bath and put to bed. Booth comes out and sits down on the couch next to me.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Booth asked. "I...I'm pregnant." I say looking at my hands. "Pre-pregnant? You're going to have a ba-baby?" Booth asked. "Yes, why is that so hard to believe?" I asked. "We're going to have a baby." Booth says kissing me and placing a hand over my flat abdomen.

As I kissed him back, I heard a shuffle of little feet and pulled away.

"Dad?" Comes Parker's voice. "What's wrong, buddy?" Booth asked. "I had a bad dream that you and Dr. Bones were killed." Parker told Booth. "Come here..." Booth says pulling Parker into a hug. "I think I better head home." I say with a yawn. "Don't go, please." Parker begs me. "Yeah, why don't you stay," Booth chimes in. "I need to go home and get some sleep for work tomorrow." I say with another yawn.

"Bones, you're exhausted. You can stay here tonight and sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch." Booth offers.

After thinking about it for a minute I finally agree. Booth then went to tuck Parker in and I guess I fell asleep on the couch, because the next thing I woke up to Booth putting me on his bed. He covers me up and turns to leave, but I grab his arm.

"Stay with me." I whispered. "Bones, I can't..." Booth starts to say. "Please, Booth." I said and finally Booth climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around me.

The next morning (Saturday) I wake up to Booth getting up.

"What time is it?" I ask. "Nine o'clock. How did you sleep?" Booth asked. "Great, why do you ask?" I asked.

"I was just curious. What are you doing today?" Booth questioned. "Well I was going to go home and change meet Angela for lunch and work on my book." I replied. "Oh...okay, Parker and I can take you home. I mean since you don't have your car." Booth tells me. "That would be great. Thank you." I say and just as Booth is about to kiss me there is a knock at the bedroom door.

Booth opens and there stands Parker.

"I'm hungry." Parker states upon seeing his father. "All right, do you want to go out to breakfast?" Booth asked Parker. "Yeah! Is coming to?" Parker asked in excitement. "How about Bones?" Booth asked. "Sure, I'll go." I reply.

We soon arrived at the diner and after ordering. I looked at from Booth to Parker and back at Booth.

"Should we tell him the news?" I asked. "Sure, Parker, how would you like to be a big brother?" Booth asked him. "Are you and mom going to have a baby?" Parker asked. "No, Bones and I are going to have a baby here in about a little less eight months." Booth tells Parker. "Cool, I hope I have a brother." Parker says just as our food arrives.

A half an hour later I finally got home. I was working on my book and must have lost track of time, because the next thing I knew there was a knock at my door. I opened it and there stood Angela.

"Hey, did you forget we were going to lunch?" Angela asked. "No, I was just catching up on some work with my book. I went out with Booth and Parker last night. I stayed the night because..." I started to say. "

You stayed the night with Booth?" Angela asked. "Yes, nothing happened though." I replied.

"You stayed the night with Booth and nothing happened?" Angela asked repeating everything I just said.

"Yes, I need to talk to Cam on Monday about taking some time off when the baby comes." I said without really thinking about what I had just said and Angela looked at me in shock.

"Baby? You're going to have a baby?" Angela asked. "Yes, in about, a little less than eight months I expect." I said.


	11. Telling Everyone

**BONES:**

**THE BOND BETWEEN THEM…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Bones thinks about something Booth had told her and asks him about it.**

**CHAPTER 11: TELLING EVERYONE...**

**BONES P.O.V. CONTINUED...**

"Okay, I want details." Angela tells me. "Details of what?" I asked. "You and Booth. The baby is Booth's, right?" Angela asked. "Yes, the baby is Booth's. I'm not going to tell you about my sex life with Booth." I said. "Fine, so are you excited?" Angela asked. "A little, but I'm scared to." I admitted.

**ANGELA'S P.O.V.**

"I know, sweetie. You're going to be a great mom." I tell her. "That's what Booth said." Brennan tells me. "Well he's right." I say.

I was so happy, I squealed. Brennan and Booth were going to have a baby. I couldn't wait to throw her a baby shower.

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

The rest of the weekend seemed to fly by and then it was time to take Parker back to Rebecca.

"Hey, mom, guess what?" Parker asked Rebecca. "What?" Rebecca asked. "I'm going to be a big brother!" Parker announced.

"Is that so?" Rebecca asked raising eyebrows at me. "I was going to tell you, but Parker beat me to it." I said. "You and..." Rebecca began. "Bones...Dr. Brennan and me." I replied.

Well that started an argument and I was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. It's Monday and I'm on my way to the Jeffersonian to see Bones.

**THE JEFFERSONIAN…** **MONDAY MORNING…**

When I got to the Jeffersonian the first person I run into is Angela.

"Congratulations." She says as I pass her and is gone when I turn to ask her why. "Hey, Booth." Bones says as pulls me into her office and closes the door.

"Hey, di..." I began, but Bones cuts me off with a kiss. "Now what were you going to say?" Bones asked pulling away after a minute. "Did you tell Angela about us having a baby?" I asked. "I told Angela about the baby and she figured out that this baby is yours." Bones explained. "Okay, who else knows?" I asked.

"I haven't told anyone except you, Parker, Cam and Angela. Why?" Bones asked. "Parker told Rebecca ...wait, you told Cam?" I asked.

"Yes, I had to. You told Rebecca." Bones countered. "No, Parker, told Rebecca." I corrected. "I guess it's not a secret anymore." Bones says.

"No, it would have come out eventually." I told her as there was a knock at the door.


	12. Telling Max and Russ

**BONES:**

**THE BOND BETWEEN THEM…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Bones thinks about something Booth had told her and asks him about it.**

**CHAPTER 12: TELLING MAX & RUSS...**

**ANGELA'S P.O.V.**

I knocked and was told to come in.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked. "No, I have to go. I'll see you later." Booth said giving Brennan a kiss and leaving. "I finished the sketch." I said showing it to Brennan.

"You didn't come to show me the sketch, did you?" Brennan asked. "No, I just wondered if you knew the sex of the baby yet." I asked.

"No, I won't find out until my next appointment." Brennan tells me. "Okay, I was just curious. I also accidently overheard you and Booth fighting." I said. "How much did you hear?" Brennan asked.

"All of it, we all heard you in the lab. I told Cam I would find out what was going on." I said to Brennan.

"I guess I'll talk to Booth about this later. Right now I..." Brennan began. "Need to get back to work." Cam said coming into Brennan's office.

**BONE'S P.O.V.**

Later that night I was working on my book, when there was a knock at my door. I opened it and to my surprise there stood my father, Brother Russ, April and the girls. I stood back to let them in.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. "Aunt Temperance!" The girls said giving me a hug.

"Tempe, Booth, called and said you two had something to tell us. He said he would meet us here." Russ told me.

Just as my anger began to boil, there was another knock at the door. I opened the door, knowing already who it was. I took Booth by the hand and dragged him to my bedroom, closed the door and turned to face him.

"You had no right to call them and ask them to come over! I wanted to tell them in my own time!" I shouted at Booth. "When would that be? After the baby is born?" Booth asked. "I just needed time. You had no right to go behind my back!" I shouted.

"Would you please calm down and let me explain?" Booth asked. "Explain what?" I asked. "I thought you might need your family, because...the F.B.I. is sending me undercover." Booth told me.

"What? Don't they know I'm getting ready to have your baby?" I asked. "Yes, but..." Booth began, but I cut him off. "Can't the send another agent?" I asked.

"I wish they could, I will be back before the baby is born. Let's go tell everyone, all right?" Booth asked with a smile, holding out his hand.

"All right, but we'll talk more about this later." I said taking his hand we walked to the living room where my family waited.

My father and Russ looked at me waiting for the news.

"I'm pregnant." I finally said.

"What?" April, Russ and my father asked. "I'm going to have a baby." I repeated. "I'm the father." Booth said. "Tempe, this is great. I'm going to be an uncle." Russ said giving me a hug, as dad pulled Booth away from everyone else.

**BOOTH'S P.O.V.**

"What are your intentions toward my daughter?" Max asked. "I would like to marry her." I told Max. "Have you asked her yet?" Max asked. "No, I'm waiting for the right time." I replied.

That's when I felt Bones beside me.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Bones asked. "Just making sure he's going to take care of you." Max told Bones, as Bones wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder.

After a while the party wound down and everyone left. Leaving just me and Bones.

"Okay...when are you going undercover?" Bones asked and I sighed. "The end of this week. I can't tell you anything more than that." I told her.

"I don't want you to go." Bones said as we sat down on the couch. "I know, I don't want to go, but..." I began, before Bones cut me off.

"Then don't. Tell them you can't do it." Bones said sitting up and looking me straight in the eyes. "Bo...Temperance..." I began, but was once again cut off. "I think you should go." Bones told me getting up from the couch. "Temp..." I began. "Good night, Booth." Bones said. "T..." I started not wanting to leave things the way they were.

"Good night, Booth." Bones said opening the door and waiting for me to leave. "Temperance, can't we talk about this?" I asked. "You've already made up your mind. There is nothing left to talk about." Bones tells me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said and she slammed the door behind me.

**When the end of the week came, Booth went undercover...**


	13. The Birth

**BONES:**

**THE BOND BETWEEN THEM…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Bones thinks about something Booth had told her and asks him about it.**

**CHAPTER 13: THE BIRTH...**

**Seven and a half months later...**

**BONES P.O.V.**

I was sitting and relaxing, when I heard a knock at the door, I got up and waddled to the door.

When I opened it, there stood Cam, April and Angela. I saw they had bags of stuff and stood back to allow them into my apartment.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "The baby shower, sweetie." Angela told me, as she, Cam and April set the stuff down and began to decorate. "I can't believe you're having a baby with, Booth." Cam said and I knew she was still a little jealous.

"A baby girl...Oh, she's going to be soooo cute. What's wrong?" Angela asked seeing the look on my face.

"I've been having pains all day. Plus I haven't heard from Booth and I'm worried he won't make it back in time." I said. "Bren, he promised and I don't think this is a promise he'll break." Angela assured me.

Just as we were getting into the party, there was another knock at the door.

Angela opened it and there stood Booth. Just as I got up my water broke, but I didn't care I was so happy and relieved to see Booth.

We met each other half way.

"Are you really here?" I asked. "Yes, I'm really here." Booth said as his lips found mine and we forgot everything else, until I felt a pain sharper than any other.

"Bones, are you okay?" Booth asked. "I'm in labor..." Was all I could say.

**ANGELA'S P.O.V.**

Booth helped Brennan into his SUV I got in the back with her. Cam and April followed behind in Cam's car.

"See I told you I would be back in time." Booth said looking in the rearview mirror and smiling at Brennan.

We reached the hospital in no time, Booth went with Brennan.

While Cam, April and I sat in the waiting room.

April called Russ and Max, while I call Hodgins, soon the news was out to everyone at the lab. Even Caroline Juilan showed up to wait with us.

It wasn't until almost eighteen hours later that Booth came into the waiting room smiling.

"Christine Olivia Booth. She looks just like Bones, except for my eyes. Bones is exhausted and will be moved into her own room, than everyone can visit her." He announced still smiling.

"She named the baby after her mother?" Max asked, but I don't think anyone heard him.

We all congratulated him and he soon went back to his new daughter and Brennan.

"Hey, what's going on? I came as soon as I could." Sweets said walking up. "Brennan had the baby…Christine Olivia Booth." I replied.

**BOOTH'S P.O.V. **

When I got back to Bones' room, she was sound asleep. I sat down in the chair and I guess I fell asleep, because a couple of hours later.

I woke up to a nurse bringing Christine in. I saw Bones stir and then wake up.

After a little while Sweets, Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Max, Russ, April, and to my surprise Caroline came in.

"Oh she is so cute. You're right, Booth, she looks just like Brennan." Angela said giving Bones a hug. "Cherie, I never saw this coming." Caroline said. "You made me kiss Booth under the mistletoe and you never saw this coming?" Bones asked.

"No, Cherie, I did not." Caroline replied. "May I hold my niece?" Russ asked and Bones carefully handed our daughter over to him.

After a few minutes of holding her, Russ handed her to Max.

"You two do know you can no longer be work partners, don't you?" Sweets asked. "We had a baby, nothing has changed. We can still work together." I said looking from Bones to Sweets.

"Agent Booth, now that you and Dr. Brennan have a baby everything has changed." Sweets said. "I won't work with anyone but, Booth." Bones started as I handed our daughter to her. "I won't work with anyone but, Bones." I said. "It doesn't look like you're going to be able to divide this team." Caroline said to Sweets.


	14. The End

**BONES:**

**THE BOND BETWEEN THEM…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bones and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Bones thinks about something Booth had told her and asks him about it.**

**CHAPTER 14: THE END...**

**BONES P.O.V.**

The next day Christine and I were released from the hospital. Booth took us all back to my apartment.

I put Christine in the bassinet in the living room and for a few minutes we just watched her sleep.

Then Booth turned me to face him.

"Temperance, I have something to ask you. W..." Booth started to say, I waited for him to continue. "What did you want to ask me?" I asked. " know I love you right?" Booth asked.

"Yes..." I started to say. "Iwanttomarryyou." Booth blurted out in a jumble of words. "What?" I asked. "Will you marry me?" Booth asked. "Booth, mar..." I began. "I know what you think of marriage, but I want to spend the rest of my life with." Booth told me. "

So you're asking me to spend the rest of our lives together?" I asked. "Yes. I want to be a family with you, Christine and Parker." Booth tells me. "Do you want to move in here or find a new apartment?" I asked. "Well we're going to need a bigger apartment. You never did answer my question...will you marry me?" Booth asked again.

"Yes, I love you, Booth." I said. "I love you to." Booth said slipping a ring on my finger and pulling me into a kiss.

Just then Christine started to cry, Booth and I broke apart with a laugh.

There was a knock at the door. I opened it to find my father, Russ, April, the girls, Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Caroline and Sweets.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. "We never finished the baby...is that what I think it is?" Angela asked and pulled my hand out for everyone to see.

"Booth, asked me to marry him." I replied. "Like I said, Cherie, you're not going to break up this team." Caroline said as I picked up a still crying Christine.

A few months later Brennan and Booth were married.

About a year after the wedding Brennan gave birth to a baby boy that she named, Andrew. Calling him Andy for short.

**THE END**


End file.
